


A Lie

by surefireshore



Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [20]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefireshore/pseuds/surefireshore
Summary: In the empty back room of the Musain, Grantaire confronts Enjolras about what is or isn't between them.Writuary Day 22: [A Lie]
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589320
Kudos: 26
Collections: Writuary 2020





	A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Victor Hugo: "Those are the only two kisses Enjolras had bestowed in his life."  
> Me: Great, how can i make my ship work anyway

“Tell me the truth, Enjolras, and I will leave it alone forever.”

Everyone else had already left. It was just the two of them in an empty room. Grantaire stood facing the door of the backroom at the Musain. But the words he was about to say should be said face-to-face.

When he turned, Enjolras had already closed most of the distance between them. He was only a pace away. Grantaire took it, so they were nearly touching. Enjolras’ eyes shined in the darkness, and Grantaire took a moment just to behold them.

“Enjolras, you are everything to me.” His voice was a mere whisper. “I would follow you in death, to the end of the world. The sight of you fills my chest with such warmth, a poet would say I had been touched by Helios himself.”

Enjolras said nothing.

“I have seen how you look at me, in quiet moments, as I have often looked at you. Yet, all this time I have danced around you from a distance.” He paused, waiting for a response that did not come.

“Tell me I am not alone. Tell me I have not imagined it. Tell me if you will have me.”

Enjolras’ expression had all the stone of the face Grantaire had come to love, but none of the fire he had come to crave.

His cold, resolute eyes met Grantaire’s, and he simply said, “I will not. I do not love you.”

The lie shattered Grantaire’s heart like glass. Enjolras watched the hope in his eyes turn to despair, before he dropped his gaze so Enjolras would not see.

“Very well,” Grantaire muttered. He turned slowly for the door and crossed the threshold.

Once he had turned the corner, Enjolras felt the tension in his chest snap. He gasped and clutched at his heart.

He had a higher call which he felt bound to honor. To save the people, he had broken his own heart. He prayed Grantaire would take the distance he offered and save himself as well.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry yall
> 
> thank you for reading


End file.
